villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jed Hill
Dr. Jed Hill is the main antagonist of the 1993 film Malice. He is a narcissistic, power-hungry surgeon who creates an elaborate con game to fraudulently collect a large insurance settlement with the help of his landlady and lover, Tracy Safian. Jed is portrayed by Alec Baldwin, who also portrayed Fred Frenger Junior in Miami Blues, Nick Kudrow in Mercury Rising Makunga in DreamWorks' Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Dennis in Nickelodeon's The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Mark Cordell in The Juror, Donald Trump in Saturday Night Live, Kennebrew Beauregard in BlackKk Klansmen, and Larry Quinn in The Cat in the Hat. In Malice Hill is a brilliant, highly sought-after surgeon who has recently joined the staff of the local hospital of a Massachusetts college town, where he makes the acquaintance of Andy and Tracy Safian, two teachers. When Andy tells him about their money problems, Hill offers to be their tenant and pay a generous monthly rent. Hill proves to be a terrible tenant, however, throwing loud parties and bringing home one-night stands. Hill distinguishes himself at the hospital by performing life-saving surgery on the latest victim of a serial rapist. He then operates on Tracy, removing her necrotic ovaries after she suffers a miscarriage. It turns out that one of her ovaries was in fact healthy, however, and Tracy sues Hill and the hospital for malpractice. During a deposition, Hill refuses to cooperate, arrogantly telling the police that patients pray to him, not God, when they get sick, and that no one has the right to second-guess him. The hospital and Hill's insurance carrier give Tracy a large cash settlement to avoid a lawsuit. By this time, the police come to suspect that Andy is the serial rapist after he finds the rapist's latest victim, who has also been murdered. Andy's name is cleared after he finds and subdues the real rapist, but Tracy nevertheless leaves him for Hill, who turns out to be the real father of the child she miscarried. Andy finds out that Tracy is a con artist and conspired with Hill to get pregnant and take medication that would cause ovarian cysts, thus necessitating the surgery that left Tracy sterile and giving her the opportunity to sue; she then split the money with Hill. Andy turns the tables on Tracy by demanding a share of the money in return for his silence, and telling her that he has named their 10-year-old neighbor as a beneficiary in his will. When Tracy tells Hill to kill the boy, he has a rare moment of conscience and refuses, saying that even after everything he has done he won't stoop so low as to kill a child. Tracy then turns on Hill and shoots him dead. Tracy then tries to kill the boy herself, but finds that Andy put a CPR dummy in the neighboring house and lured her there as part of his plan to bring her to justice. Sure enough, the police are waiting there, and arrest her. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Amoral Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Opportunists Category:Elitist Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Adulterers